Rapunzel and Eugene's family
by ioGaggag69
Summary: After four years of happy marriage, Eugene finally understands what he really wants. He wants the family he never had. He wants a baby. What will be his surprise...
1. Chapter 1

God I love her. I love her so much and I won't ever stop. Every time I see her the same thing happen. I get lost in her beauty. The way she is always glowing. The way she is... herself. The one and only Rapunzel. I've never met anyone even close to her greatness. And I still can't believe, after four years of happily wedded life, that she loves me back. I am such a lucky man for someone as amazing as her to love me.

Her who is the kindest person in the world. When she gets out around Corona her smile doesn't live her. She instantly makes people happy. She cheerfully says hello. Gives a handshake or two. And the way she is with children. She loves children. Probably more than everything. After me, of course. Every time she sees one I can see her face lightening up and her smile getting wider.

When she sees a little girl, she comes to her and says something like: "You're so beautiful! Soon every man in this kingdom might fall for you. I'm sure my husband right there agrees with me." Then she would look at me and grin playfully. Of course, I would get in the game. I smile and come to the girl. "Yes! Such a beauty!" I would say before taking the child into my arms before the happy face of her mother. "I've got to say, if I weren't married already I'd probably ask you to marry me, my Lady." I would be answered by a cute giggle and a blushing little girl. In those cases I am never able to repress a smile. I guess we both love children.

She puts on the same kind of show with boys. "Hey! Are you sure you are not a prince?" She would ask. "Because you look as fierce as a lion, as strong as a dragon, and you are one handsome boy aren't you?" The boy usually reacts by standing straighter and bumping his chest with pride. That is extremely cute. Ok, I am up posed to be a manly man who doesn't find things or people cute but... Children really are cute. And amazing. I love how their eyes lighten up with curiosity, how they can be happy with anything and the way they are able to make a toy out of everything. That's it I said it. I love kids, I find them fascinating.

Good thing, because my beloved wife does too.

Then, why? Are you wondering. Why is it that Rapunzel and I never had any children in four years of marriage? That's a good question. I can't say we actually tried. But you know, we didn't not try either. I mean, let's say that when two people who love each other a lot do some things, it might end with a baby. Especially when they love each other THAT much... Okay. Moving on.

So, we tried without really trying. We never expected any, but if there was one to come we would love it and want it right a way. Still, I'm grateful we didn't have one right after getting married. We would have been to young and we both still had to readjust to our new lives as a prince, not Flinn Rider the thief, and as a princess, not a girl with magic hair locked in a tower who doesn't know anything about the world. But it had been more than four years. Now would be a good time right? I am completely clear and a pretty good prince and husband. Rapunzelis a normal young woman. I mean extraordinary and amazing, but still more normal than before. I don't like normal anyway.

I am twenty four, she is twenty two. Good ages no?...

Maybe I should have a little talk about this with her before I ask myself all those questions. I've been sitting in the castle's garden for hours now, wondering about my present and future. About what I want. I know that I want Rapunzel. Good, I have her. I know that I want the family I never had. Well, Rapunzel and her parents are my family. But it is still missing. That little thing I need to be fully, completely happy.

A baby.

That's it. I know what I want. I want a baby. At that thought I get up from that bench and head to Rapunzel and I's apartments. After climbing up those way to numerous stairs I stop in front of the door. I hope she is in there or all my determination will fly away as fast as it came. I take my courage with both hands and open the doors. I stepp in and close them behind me. I breathe in and look up to find my beautiful and lovely wife sitting on our bed. I walk to her.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey" she answer with a wicked smile. I smile back.

"What makes the love of my life so happy?" I aske with a grin. "Or maybe it's just me" I add playfully.

She puts her hand on mine. "It is actually. Kind of." She looks up at me and stares deep into my eyes. Both our smiles got wider. "Eugene..." She grabs my hand and place it gently on her belly. My eyes widen. "I am pregnant wi-" her sentence is cut by my lips on hers. I break apart so I can hug her. She chuckles and pushes me away gently. I look at her in surprise.

"That's not all" she adds with a smile ever bigger than before. "You should really learn to let me finish my senten-"

"What is it?" I cut her in excitement. She laughs again.

"I'm pregnant with twins." she finally concludes.

I froze for a moment. I feel my heart warming up as her words sink into me. I can't believe this. My smile gets wider if possible before I take her into my arms and lift her up as I stand up.

"I love you so much" I say in a thankful voice.

I lift her off her feet and swing her around. "I love you so much!" I yell. We both laugh. Lightly at first but soon we burst into crazy laughter of happiness. "I love you too" she answers between breaths.

"We are going to have two babies!"


	2. Chapter 2

After this moment of perfect happiness Rapunzel and I just lay in bed for some time, looking into each other's eyes, our smiles never leaving our faces. My right hand is rested on her belly, under her left hand. I hadn't noticed before but a slight bump is actually visible. Or more touchable. I couldn't feel better. It was the happiest moment of my life.

After some time passed just staring, an inevitable subject pops up into my mind.

"What do you think of Jaime?"

She first looks at me incredulously but soon she understands what I'm talking about.

"Yeah, I like that name..." She grins before adding "But what makes you think there will be a boy?"

"They might as well be a girl and a boy right?" She smiles at my words. I can't help but wonder what they'll be. I don't even believe my own words. Not a boy and girl. As my hand still rests in my wife's belly bearing my children, a feeling rises in my chest. Those are two girls. I don't know what makes me think that but I'm 99% positive about this one.

"Actually you're right" I said after a few minutes. "I feel like these are two girls." Rapunzel smile widened.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Dunno, I just feel it"

"Okay. Then what about... Arya?" she went back to the first subject.

"I don't know why but this name makes me think of a homeless orphan... carried around by a crazy guy... and a destroyed family..." She hits my shoulder.

"You are awful! What in the world puts such horrible things in your mind?"

"I don't know... I think I heard one of the older kids at the orphanage read a book like that... The title was something with thrones or something..."

"Anyways" she cuts me. "Not Arya then"

"I like Cleo" I announce. I see Rapunzel's face change a bit. In an even happier one. She slightly squeezes my hand.

"That's a great name! I love it!" She turns and grabs her diary from her night stand. She opens it and quickly writes the name.

"You know I can remember my own daughter's future name."

"We never know! Plus this is to final. We need a selection of names and we'll chose among them."

"Gena?" I say.

"No, I can't stand that name." she thinks for a second. "Erica?"

"Oh no!" I protest. "I hate boys names with just an a at the end."

"Yeah you're probably right. Grace?"

"Yep, Grace is good" She writes it down.

We both stop talking and start thinking hard. A lot of names comes to me but this not a light subject, I really have to think this through.

"I love Ella." I propose after some time.

"Yeah Ella is amazing!" she writes it down. "You're good at this!"

I smile in response and get back to thinking.

"Anna?" I ask.

She frowns for a second.

"You remember my cousin, Anna of Arendelle?"

The memory of the girl came back to me. Oh yeah.

"Yeah..." I say without much conviction.

"Sad childhood" Rapunzel concludes.

An idea suddenly comes to me.

"What about Ellana? That's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes! That's wonderful!" she cheers. "I think my mind is already made up about this one!" she adds while writing it down.

"Yeah, let's go for Ellana!" I approach her belly. "Hi Ellana!"

"But now we have to find a name as good for the other one, or it would be unfair."

The next hour is basically the name war.

"Gabrielle?"

"Not bad. Kora?"

"Not really my type. Katara?"

"I don't see how that's better than Kora... Leonore?"

"What kind of name is that? Charlize?"

"Never. Sayaka?"

"Japanese names? Really? No. Nina?"

"No! What about..."

And so on for some really long time. Then Rapunzel comes up with a not so bad idea. A great one actually.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure you'll like it" She says shyly. "I had dome time to think back in my tower and, without ever thinking about my kids, I always hated my name. So I thought about the names I wanted. I didn't know a lot because I only my false mom and Pascal so..."

I smile at her behavior.

"Go ahead" I say reassuringly. "I'm sure it's great."

"It can seem lame but... I love month names..."

Month names? Like...

"Like April?" I demand with a big smile. She looks up to me and smiles back.

"Exactly. April."

"I love it!" I answer enthusiastically. "This is an amazing name"

"You think? I adore that name!"

"That will be Ellana and April so?" I sum up.

"Yes. These names are perfect."


End file.
